


Spike/Darla - Five Times Kissed

by aliceinsunnydale



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanged Four, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Canon, Violence, implied cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/pseuds/aliceinsunnydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for theblueeyedvampire on tumblr for the "Five Times Kissed" meme. All pre-canon, ranging from William being sired to New York in the late 1970s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike/Darla - Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theblueeyedvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblueeyedvampire/gifts).



**1.** It had taken a night and a day for Angelus to be forgiven over his fight with Darla about the Master. Finally sated Darla lay in soft afterglow and a tangled mess of sheets. Eventually she asked about the boy Drusilla had sired in her absence. Angelus told her all he knew and with glee he retold the story of the boy’s first lesson. Nothing belonged to him - not even Drusilla.

Darla laughed harshly, happy to think that perhaps her boy could train this William into someone great and worthy. She told Angelus to send her Drusilla to help her dress and an hour later she was ready to formally meet the newest member of her family.

She listened with feigned interest as the boy retold tales of his human life and she offered false sympathy as he told the story of his first lesson from his perspective. Once he was done she offered a few insincere condolences mixed with a few truths about Angelus’s brutal nature.

William seemed to accept Darla’s offers of pity as genuine and his head tilted into her hand when she cupped his cheek. As he gave in Darla leaned close to press a soft kiss to the young vampire’s lips. He was surprised at first, still under the throws of Victorian propriety. But he didn’t fight back, even when her tongue pushed past his lips and swept through his mouth in a passionate kiss.

It was unlike any he had experienced before and he certainly hadn’t expected it from a woman of Darla’s station. He was so caught up in the strange excitement of it that it was a moment before he tasted on her what she wanted him to. Drusilla.

With wide, hurt eyes, William pulled away and wiped harshly at his lips with the back of his hand. “You… you-” his voice trembled as he was at a loss for words. He had nothing to say to the demon that stood in front of him. Her honey-sweet tone broke into a malicious cackle at the boy’s reaction and from the doorway behind him came Angelus’s dark chuckle and patronizing applause.

* * *

**2**. Spike could hear the fight in progress from halfway down the road. Angelus’s roar echoed and Darla’s shrill accusations were punctuated with what sounded like smashing plates. Spike considered turning around, staying out for a few more hours, but it was too close to sunrise. The last thing he needed was to be holed up underground all day only the return the next night to Angelus’s hot fury, fresh off a fight with Darla.

Instead, the young vampire stood for a moment outside their house and breathed deep, unnecessary breaths. He squared himself for whatever scene of mayhem and destruction he was about to enter. He focused his mind and mapped the quickest route to his and Dru’s bedroom, one that would hopefully allow him to pass unnoticed. 

When he thought he was ready he ascended the stone steps that led to the front door and silently made his way over the threshold. No amount of breathing or planning could have prepared Spike for what happened next. The minute the door closed behind him he felt his back press against it with a thud. His head snapped back, cracking off the door and his eyes raised to see Darla in front of him for only a moment before she was practically on top of him. 

Every muscle in Spike’s body tensed, ready for a fight, ready to do all that he could to protect himself from the older, stronger vampire. He struggled for a moment, caught between the door and Darla’s unmovable body until he realized he wasn’t feeling any pain. 

Not much, anyway. Darla was pressed against him in the most tantalizing way Spike could imagine and she was kissing him. Hard and rough, her lips were bruising as they crushed against his. The growl in her throat was nothing like the soft purrs she shared with Angelus. 

After a few harsh moments she pulled back. She barely even looked at the boy before gripping his hand, vice-like, in hers. She dragged him towards and then up the stairs. Spike had little choice but to follow her in total confusion. Eventually she offered an explanation by way of demand. “You’re going to take me, William, from behind. If I hear a sound from your mouth or see your face, you will be staked.”

Eyes wide Spike stumbled up the stairs behind Darla. He turned frantically to look for Angelus and caught his eye just in time to see a heavy china plate hurtling towards his head. Darla didn’t even flinch as Spike ducked and the plate smashed off the wall behind him.

* * *

**3.** It wasn’t unusual for Darla to turn to Spike when her and Angelus had their spats. It was actually becoming quite routine. Spike and Dru would hear the rumblings of a fight, they would kiss each other and say their goodbyes, Drusilla would be dragged to wherever Angelus wanted her and Spike would be made to see to Darla. 

It was always the same. She wanted him to take her from behind, and she wanted it hard and rough. She didn’t want any reminders that it was actually Spike driving into her, and she always called Angelus’s name when she came. Spike hadn’t expected this night to be any different. But, for whatever reason, it was. 

For the first time Darla laid herself out under him. He was allowed to look into those sparkling green eyes, and his gaze wandered as he felt every inch of her writhing beneath him. It was always hot, passionate, when he fucked her, but it had never been beautiful before. It was almost as if a flush rose to her cheeks as her muscles constricted and her eyes closed with pleasure. 

Spike knew she was nearly there and having her so seemingly at his mercy meant that he was too. The entire encounter had been perfect and for once he didn’t really want it to end. 

He thought of all the times that she came while on her hands and knees in front of him. He thought of how much he had wanted to _feel_ more, to be part of it more. He worked himself up with the idea that he would finally get the experience that he craved and he could tell Darla was on edge too. 

In a moment she was trembling, writhing, her eyes squeezing shut and her hips bucking up to meet his. Her mouth opened in a moan and before the first vowel of **his** name could escape Spike boldly pressed his lips to hers. He swallowed the noise with a kiss that was soft and gentle but deep. Darla didn’t push back as waves of pleasure crashed over her. 

* * *

**4.** Pain and agony, screaming and crying. It had been going on all night and that was just from Drusilla who was bound in the study. Darla sat watch, bored out of her mind, and for the thousandth time she considered finding the girl a gag. The only reason she didn’t was because Angelus had insisted against it. 

He had Spike chained up in the bedroom upstairs, no doubt torturing him expertly. He wanted the young vampire  to hear his dark princess’s cries of anguish. 

Darla thought that the whole ordeal was extremely over-dramatic. The boy had pulled some attention on the previous night’s hunt but it was hardly enough to warrant the punishment he was facing. And Dru was always over-dramatic, wailing about her knight as if she were the one being beaten. 

Eventually the seer’s cries turned to whimpers and Darla knew that Angelus was nearly done - at least with Spike. Sure enough she heard his heavy footfalls on the stairs and she stood, straightening her skirts. She was ready to participate in the ‘pleasure’ section of Angelus’s favourite pain/pleasure combo. Where Spike got all of the pain, and Angelus got all of the pleasure. 

To her surprise Angelus entered the study and moved past her with no more than a cursory kiss to her cheek. He leered as she headed directly towards Drusilla and the girl laughed wickedly knowing the game she was about to play. No doubt she would be encouraged to keep up her volume as Angelus took her roughly and Spike hung impotent upstairs. 

Darla’s eyes rolled at the pathetic games, as well as at the sting of being passed over. For a moment she felt a twinge of sympathy for the young, tortured vampire in her bedroom. With Angelus otherwise occupied it was easy for Darla to slip away and head towards Spike. 

She thought that at nearly three hundred years old she was well past being surprised but the scene as she entered the bedroom sent a slight shock through her system. Spike was hanging from his wrists, chained to the ceiling. His toes barely grazed the floor beneath them which may have been a small mercy since, like each of his fingers, they appeared to be broken. 

Streams of dry, cracking blood ran in winding lines down his naked body and his skin was slashed and torn. Purple and yellow bruises already blossomed all over, especially in lines along each one of his ribs. His head hung limp, one eye swollen shut and the other closed in pain and exhaustion. 

If he were human he would have been dead. As it was he seemed unconscious. Darla thought that he was until she noticed the slight flinch of his head each time Angelus’s grunts or Drusilla’s cries of pleasure echoed through the house. 

Carefully Darla approached the broken vampire. She was able to stand directly in front of him without his mangled nose giving him any warning. The first time he opened his usable eye it was when he heard the familiar noise of bone scraping against bone. He blinked away some of the bleariness and was able to see Darla vamped out in front of him. 

His eye closed again as he braced himself for another bout of attacks but they never came. Instead of fist to bone or fangs to flesh the next sensation Spike felt was blood to tongue. It was ambrosia. He couldn’t believe she had slashed her own wrist and was pressing the rich, warm blood to his mouth. 

He was smarter than to question it and instead he drank deep, the pulls growing stronger with the more that he took. After what seemed like forever, yet simultaneously no time at all, Darla pulled back her arm. “That should help you heal,” she murmured before she leaned in and kissed him softly. 

She was gentle, he knew she was trying, but the kiss still sent shocks through his split and swollen lips. He couldn’t do anything to kiss her back but he was sure that she didn’t want him to. 

* * *

**5.** The air was sweat and sex and alcohol. Bodies writhed and Darla thought that the club reminded her a little bit of the brothel - but with a better beat. She was happy to press herself into the swarm of hot, sticky human bodies and she swayed without concern for anyone around her. 

Really she was happy just to be out of Sunnydale. Somehow New York felt like home even though she hadn’t been to the East Coast since Virginia. That had been nearly 370 years ago. She was so caught up in her thoughts and the sensations of the club pulsing around her that it wasn’t until she saw a shock of white-blond hair that she considered the feeling of _home_ may have been more than just nostalgia. 

She stopped dead still and bodies crashed around and into her. In a second the corner of her eye found its bleach-blond target. On a mission, she charged through the crowd. Her strong arms made up for her short stature and she parted, pushed, and shoved to make her way towards the only other vampire in the club. 

Finally a clearing appeared and Darla saw a direct line from herself towards Spike. 

Unsurprisingly he turned before she even reached him, his scarred eyebrow arching at her presence. She could already hear the snide comments that would drip from his smirking lips and she decided she wasn’t going to give them a chance to escape. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands gripping at his short hair. She rose on her toes as she pulled him down towards her and their lips met in the middle. A crush of teeth and tongues. 

She wasn’t sure if the growl that shivered down her spine was his or her own, but it didn’t matter when they were the only two who heard it. Who felt it. Tongues continued to flick as blunt teeth nipped and tugged. Darla felt her feet leave the floor before she even felt Spike’s hands grip her ass. 

Easily she fell against him, legs wrapping around his waist as if that were where they had always belonged. Each bump of someone against her back, as Spike pushed through the crowd, pressed her closer to him. Her lips never left his until he managed to stumble into one of the dark, grimy bathrooms. 

She swore she heard plaster crack as her back hit the wall but it was mostly masked by her moan. A moan that was able to escape since Spike’s lips had moved on from her own, and now trailed their way down her neck over her collarbone. His ardent fists gripped her dress at her hips and she heard a seam tear as he pulled up the fabric. 

In one fluid motion he dropped to his knees. One strong hand pressed firmly to her breastbone, pinning her back against the wall as Spike maneuvered her legs over each of his shoulders. He didn’t let her touch the questionable floor for even a second. And he still didn’t say a single word before his tongue pushed against her waiting core.


End file.
